fearfandomcom-20200222-history
Interval 01 - Investigation - Underneath
Interval 01 - Investigation - Underneath is the second mission of F.E.A.R. Perseus Mandate. After having been separated from his teammates, the Sergeant battles his way through the sewers to the surface, and heads to the Armacham Data and Research Center. Brief SITUATION: Second F.E.A.R. team has become scattered across the battlefield. Captain Raynes and Lieutenant Chen are encountering determined resistance from both ATC and Replica forces as they fight their way to Armacham's Global Data and Security Center. MISSION: Improvise a path to the objective point and rendezvous with your team at the ATC Data Center. Walkthrough Swim to the ladder to climb up and open the blue door. Head through the door, and there's a Replica with his back to you on the right, perfect for an easy kill. Once he's down, another soldier just past him fires on you with a grenade launcher. Use Slow-Mo to dodge the grenades, as the enemy will aim at your general position, so the grenades have a tendency to bounce and roll unexpectedly. Once he's dead, you can switch out one of your own weapons for the launcher if you so desire. Follow the water past them to a door and smash it open. There's some Replicas in here on the top floor, but they won't notice you right away. Sneak up the ramp to the right and kill a few before they know what happened. There is also an explosive barrel and fire extinguisher here to be shot at if an enemy is near them. When all of them are defeated, head into the little office for SMG ammo, a Medkit and some body armor. Walk down the steps past the body armor and go through the door. Back in the sewer, walk forward into a hallucination. In the hallucination, walk forward and around the left corner and watch what happens. After the vision, continue on, and keep an eye out for Medkits and body armor that may be at dead ends and/or behind pipes. Walk through the door at the end, and there will be a lot of Replicas on catwalks and the next floor. They won't notice you at first, so turn on Slow-Mo and let them have it. There is also a circuit box, two barrels and a fire extinguisher that can be shot at to explode. Once all of them are down, search the area for items and walk through the blue door past the office into the sewers again. As you walk along, the body of an ATC security guard and a Replica Elite will fall from a hole in the ceiling, along with an SMG and an assault rifle. Walk through the door, and there will be some catwalks with more soldiers, and one or two more in a little room past the ladder. Once all enemies are dead, hop off into the water by the ladder (it's only knee deep) and you'll see a little opening that you can crouch to get into. Walk through the opening into a little room with a Reflex Booster and a Medkit. Get back to the ladder and climb it. Once you get back into the sewers, turn right and the door busts open and Slow-Mo automatically turns on. As the door opens, an ATC security guard is blasted out, and a Heavy Armor attacks with a grenade launcher. Use whatever hard-hitting weapons you have, and make sure to use Slow-Mo and aim for his head to do maximum damage. Pick up his grenade launcher if you so desire, and beyond the door is a shotgun. Keep going till you're outside, and make sure to pick up the body armor and Medkit near the door if you need them. Walk on the catwalk and slide down the ladder in time to see someone walk into a alleyway in front. Walk into the alley if you want the Medkit, and meet the ghost in the alley on your way out. Head back inside again, and there's body armor on the toolchest if you need any. Keep going and you'll end up in a large room with plenty of Replicas. Use the grenade launcher (if you have it), or throw a grenade into the window and that should take care of the enemies in there. Clear out the soldiers, and walk into the office and through the door and into the sewers yet again. As you move along, you'll notice a garbage barricade. When you get close enough to it, Slow-Mo activates and three Replicas bust through. Deal with them however you desire and walk past and drop down a level. At the very end of this level, there is a Medkit behind a sheet of plywood by a mattress. Climb up the red ladder to end this Interval. es:Intervalo 01 - Investigación - Subyacente Category:Intervals Category:Walkthroughs Category:Perseus Mandate Walkthroughs Category:Perseus Mandate intervals